Llaves Diamante
by Hikaru1212
Summary: Hace 3000 años en un reino sin nombre, existió una mujer, que cuyas ultimas palabras fueron o serán la aventura de aquellos que en un futuro muy lejano podrían encontrarle significado mas allá de la realidad de uno mismo."A esta roca, zafiros ha de poner para alcanzar el clímax de poder, así equilibrando el ecosistema de este mundo"


Un pequeño prologo antes de la historia

**La leyenda de las llaves diamante**

_Hace 3000 años en una pequeña ciudad de un reino sin nombre, hubo una mujer que cuyas últimas palabras fueron la aventura de aquellos que en un futuro muy lejano lograrían encontrar aquel significado que amenazaba con destruirlos._

"_**Llaves Diamante"**_

_Son seis, cada una con un brillo particular y diferente a los ojos de cada uno._

_Nadie conoce la ubicación actual de una y los que lo sabían tristemente ya no existen; estas peculiares llaves solo se activan si están con un portador que coincida el tipo de nen que aquellas poseen._

_Si desean verla tienen que cumplir con ciertos requisitos importantes que cada llave diamante posee, la cantidad puede variar dependiendo de la llave._

_Cuenta la historia que las llaves diamante fueron creadas por la misma madre naturaleza y esparcidas por el mundo de tal forma que solo unos pocos afortunados logren encontrarlas; también protegidas con trampas naturales y criaturas desconocidas hasta para el propio hombre._

_Hoy en día es considerada una leyenda para el mundo y un reto para los cazadores._

"_**Zafiro del Mal"**_

_Dicen que dicho zafiro solo puede ser encontrado con las legendarias llaves "Manipulador" y "Materializador" en un sombrío pasadizo que la gente normal desconoce._

_Es caracterizado por:_

_-Ser peculiarmente negro brillante ocultando sus intenciones como su futuro portador y tener una forma romboide (según escritos antiguos)_

_-Brillar cuando se acerca un usuario maligno_

"_**Zafiro del Bien"**_

_Cuentan que para activar aquel zafiro se necesita las legendarias llaves "Potenciador" y "Emisor" en donde la luz no se necesita para brillar._

_Es caracterizado por:_

_-Ser transparente brillante así como las emociones de su portador y de una forma esférica (según escritos antiguos)_

_-Tintinear cuando tenga a un usuario puro en su cercanía_

"_**Zafiro de emociones"**_

_Este zafiro se activa con ayuda de las legendarias llaves "Transformador" y "Especialista", es el más raro de los tres zafiros místicos , puesto que es el giro de emociones, la duda la inseguridad entre el bien y el mal, se encuentra donde las dudas terminen._

_Es caracterizado por:_

_-Ser de un único color amatista claro cambiante a un poco oscura durante la noche así como su portador indeciso de si y de una forma prismática.(Según escritos antiguos)_

_-Volverse blanca por unos segundos cuando su portador está cerca._

"_**Roca de fusión"**_

"_A esta roca, zafiros ha de poner para alcanzar el clímax de poder, así equilibrando el ecosistema de este mundo"_

_Dicen que esas fueron las palabras de aquella mujer sin nombre y hasta la actualidad esas palabras perduran_

_De ahí nace la "roca de fusión", en esta roca se combinar los tres zafiros para el equilibrio del mundo._

"_**Mapa del olvido"**_

_Dicen que este mapa se encuentra en la madera más fina y que con el mapa puedes encontrar más información de la que el mundo conoce._

_Informe primero de leyendas extraordinarias_

_7 de febrero_

-Que estas que lees tanto Gon-pregunto un cazador de ojos azules

-AHHH-se sorprendió Gon haciendo una mueca cayéndose de la cama en donde se encontraba antes –no me asustes así Killua

-Jajaja debiste ver tu cara jajaja

-Tampoco es para que te rías- respondió el pelinegro

-Tampoco era jaja para que hicieras…jajaja esa cara jaja-trataba de recuperar la compostura- volviendo al tema que lees tanto que no te das cuenta de tu alrededor

-Un libro de leyendas…

_Continuara…_

**Listo acabe el prólogo espero que les haya gustado **

**Yo: Si les gusto dejen reviews por fis ya?**

**Killua: tampoco es para tanto**

**Yo: cállate que tú no apareces aquí en la parte en negrita**

**Killua: pero se me da la gana y punto**

**Yo: Gonn! Llévate a Killua**

**Gon: será un gusto –noquea a Killua- listo –se va**

**Yo: Gracias por leer**


End file.
